Finding Ourselves Again
by EaDauntlessshadowhunter9
Summary: A few years after the war, Tris has gone missing right after she has her daughter, Blaire. The worst part is, Blaire is about to go through her initiation. can she do it by her self? or can Tobias save Tris before she does. Or will Tris save heself?
1. Chapter 1

(A.N) hey guys I'm back! This story is for Chloe, who won a contest on one of the pages that I admin. so here it is! hope you like it!

_~Blaire's point of view~_

"Wake up." "BLAIRE" WAKE. UP!" My dad says while hitting me with a pillow.

"Go away." I mumble.

"Well, I tried this the easy way. now time for the fun way!" dad says.

"Daaaaddd" I say. while he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I start to wake up more as my dad carries my through the pit. I here laughs all around me as the leader of the dauntless faction is carrying his sixteen-year-old through the compound.

My dad then carries me towards my uncle Uriah, and Zeke.

"Oh great." I say and my dad just chuckles.

"Well, look who we have here." Uncle Zeke says.

"Was Blairie being a bad wittle gwirl?" Uncle Uriah says in a pouting tone.

"Yeah, well no. Kinda. she just wouldn't get out of bed and she needs to be at school soon for her aptitude." My dad says.

"I bet we could wake her up." Zeke says.

"Or I know someone else who could." Uriah says with a devious tone. Oh no.

"Who?" My dad asks.

"HEY ANTHONY! GET YOUR PANSYCAKE BUTT OVER HERE!" Uncle Uriah says and I pale. Anthony is one of my best friends and has been since my mom went missing. He is the same age as my but, three weeks older, and he wouldn't let that down. In other words, he's like my brother. He's the only one who can ever get me to do anything.

Anthony walks over, his brown hair shaggy a little beside his eyes. "Hey dad what's up?" Anthony says. Did I mention that Anthony Is Uncle Uriah and Aunt Christina's son?

"Go and make sure that Blaze Gets ready for your aptitudes today." Uncle Zeke says.

Anthony looks at me then back at the hallway. "I'll race ya." he says.

"You're on" I say then race back to my apartment with Anthony right at my heels.

I notice that he's catching up so I run as fast as I can. I get to my apartment in little time, while Anthony has given up and is jogging back.

"stupid little Eaton." Anthony mumbles. I then walk over to him and sweep kick his legs so he falls to the floor, then I put my elbow to his neck.

"What did you say pansycake?" I say.

"I.. um nothing I just.. Your awesome!" He says, and help pull him up.

"That's what I thought." I say smiling.

"Hey Eaton, open you apartment for I, The most awesome person ever. is going to give you a make over! Well just your clothes, because you are way to pretty for make up." He says.

"Have fun with that." I say.

"Oh I will." He says.

(A.N) How was that? should I keep going? Review! I love your little comments. thanks! BYEEEEEEE

~EMily4


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N) hey! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, so here's another!

_~Blaire's point of view~_

"how about this one?" Anthony says, holding a black off the shoulder tee shirt.

"Um.. to off the shoulder-y." I say.

"Really blaze?" to 'off the shoulder-y?" He says turning around to look at me.

"Sorry. I just don't wear shirts like that anymore after..." It's true. I don't wear shirts like that. off the shoulder shirts were my moms favorite. Now they just sit in the back of my closet.

"sorry Blaze. I know." he says then hugs me.

"Why does everyone call me that?" I question.

"What? Blaze?" He laughs. "Everyone calls you what because that's kind of what you are, you're a beautiful blazing fire that can't be put out. Every one loves you for that."

"Do you?" I say.

"Do I what?" Anthony says.

"Love me for that?" I say then I add, "The fire I mean."

he laughs. "I love you for more than that Blaire." after he says that I blush. "We have to go. put the Black skinny jeans, the black knitted sweater, your combat boots, and a black beanie over that Blonde hair. I'll meet you at the tracks in 10 minutes." He says.

"Thanks." I say but he already left. Anthony has always been there for me. I know that He likes me as more than a best friend, but I told him that we can figure that out once we choose our factions. I don't want to be the one to hold him back from what he wants.

After I am done changing I walk out of my room only to see my dad on the couch with his head in his hands. He's crying.

"Dad? are you alright?" I question.

he looks up at me with red, puffy eyes and says,"What? oh.. um yeah I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little disappointed that your mom won't be here to see you before you test. I know she would have comforted you better than I would have. Sorry Blaire."

"It's fine dad, I'm sure that we'll find her soon." I look at the clock. "Hey dad I have to go, the train will be here soon." I get up hug my dad good-bye then Leave, but not before he says,

"Be brave, Blaze."

I race though the compound to get to the tracks where I will be meeting Anthony to go to our aptitude tests today.  
When I get there Anthony is waiting for me. I hear the train whistle in the background. So I grab Anthony's hand and make a run for the train. He jumps on first then he grabs my hand and pulls my on.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem. why were you late?" Anthony questions.

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply.

"Sorry."

"What faction do you think you will get the aptitude for?" I say.

"We aren't supposed to talk about that." he continues, "But If I did tell you, I would say, 'dauntless or candor.' but,_ I Didn't._" He says.

"well then. don't tell me. you don't have to be so rude." I say with a great amount of sarcasm.

"Ha-ha. very funny. We're here." I look and he's right. we are here. I get up and get ready to jump, when Anthony laces his fingers with mine. I inwardly smile. but outwardly blush.

"Blaire Eaton" the loud speaker booms.

I get up to leave and Anthony wishes me luck. Whenever I enter the room I see none other than Shauna, My aunt.

"Hi Blaze! sit here and I'll get everything ready, Alright?" I just nod. I'm to nervous to talk.

"Drink this." Shauna says. I do, hesitantly.

And everything goes dark.

"Choose" I hear a voice then see to baskets, on with cheese, the other a knife. I walk to the table, and at the same time I pick up both of the Items. then a dog appears. He looks scary, but it's just a puppy, I remind my self. the dog starts walking to my, while growling. The cheese...or the knife? I set the cheese on the floor and the dog eats it, right when a little girl runs out and screams, "PUPPY!" The dog turns and lunges at the girl and before I can this ,I jump on top of the dog. then it all goes black. Again.

there is light again and now I'm on a bus. an old man comes up to me and says "do you know this man?" while holding a newspaper with a picture of a man that looks like some one I know, I just don't recall who.

"Yes. I think I do. He looks like an old friend. maybe someone I once knew." I say.

"Thank you kind girl, you just saved me." he smiles while he says this. _What? saved you? How?_

I'm then pulled from the test, just to see Aunt Shauna looking at me worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" I question.

"Um... nothing Just a little tiny problem." she says, but I can tell she's lying.

"Well then what faction do I qualify for?" I ask.

"All of them..." She says and my jaw drops. _What?!_

**(A.N) hehe. sorry I ended it there. where you expecting that? Probably. well, review! The more, the faster I update. **

**'till next time, BYEEEEEE!  
~EMily4**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A.N) hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. i'm glad that you all like this story of mine so far! Continue reading! THANKS ^_^ _**

**_Chapter 3!_**

_~Four's point of view~ _

I walk through the halls of the dauntless compound, headed for max's office. he said that he needed to speak to me, urgently. I open the door of his office and silently regret this.

he looks up at me from his desk with a sad expression that instantly worries me.

"Hello, Four. We need to talk. Please have a seat." he says.

"Max, what is this all about?" I ask.

"Well, as I am sure you are aware, Tris Eaton, Your wife has been missing for about sixteen years. correct? Ah yes, well they have found some evidence that may point to her whereabouts." Max says.

"Well, what's the evidence?" I ask with growing curiosity.

"That's the thing, Four, I am very concerned with you."

"Why me? Why aren't you finding my wife?" I ask, slowly getting angry.

"I'm just a little concerned of what will happen to you, if the information, is not what you want to hear?" He questions.

"What do you mean, Max?"

"Go on a date Four. Go live a little. please FOur you need to let go of Tris. We may not ever find her." He explains.

"What? NO. Never. I will NEVER give up on her. ever." I say.

"And why not?" He questions.

"Because she would never give up on me." I say, then ask, "What evidence did you find?"

"We found some of Tris' blood on the way to navy pier." He says and I feel a weight drop in my stomach.

**_(A.N) Sorry! P.s It's jst blood not a body! It doesn't mean anything yet!_**

**_~Emily.4_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) Sup pansycakes?! I know that I haven't updated in awhile... sorry. I need ideas so I sat in my room for like an hour thinking about what kind of story this would be. so do you want Sad and Depressing, or Happy with a little twist and a great ending? (Wink, Wink ;p) . so review and decide the fate of this story...**

_~Tris' point of view~ __**(Wait. what? ;p)**_

I wake up with a dull throbbing in my head. I look around, taking in my surroundings. there's a ferris wheel, and I'm looking up at a horse.

Wait. What?

I look up and sure enough, there is a horse.

not a real horse, but a fake, paint-falling-off kinda horse. yep. I'm at navy pier. how did I get here last time I checked I was at...

~Flash back~

I scream out in pain as I'm sucked into yet another simulation.

This one is of the best, yet worse day of my life.

I'm crying tears of joy, as I look into my new baby girls eyes, the baby I just gave birth to.

I look up at Tobias, who smiles down at me as I hold our baby girl in my arms.

"What should we name her?" I ask him.

"How about Blaire?" He says.

"Great, but My special little nickname for my special little girl will be.."

I look down at my baby, thinking of a great nickname that can catch on quickly. then I get it..

"Blaze."

~End of flash back~

The last thought that goes through my mind before I black out.:

I need to get back to Blaze.

Now.

**(A.N) sorry, I know how short it is... I'm disappointed in myself, but if I get 5 reviews I PROMISE I will update again, TODAY! so what do you think? why did tris black out? why didn't the dauntless find her body when they found the blood? so she's not dead! yay! If you can figure out why she blacked out, then I will message you a piece of my latest story that I shall soon post!**

**Until next time,**

**BYEEEEEE,**

**EMily4**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N) you guys are to awesome. really. I thought that I set the bar to high but you proved me wrong :) so here is you well-earned chapter!**

~Anthony's point of view~

After the aptitude tests Blaire and I jump back on the train headed back to our faction.

I love that.

our faction.

I love Blaire so much it killed me when she asked to wait until after the choosing, but I would wait for her.

"Hey Anthony? You in there?" Blaire asks me.

"Yeah. just daydreaming." I say.

"About what?" she asks.

"You." I reply with a smirk. she looks at me and giggles, I love when she does that.

"Oh really.." She says with a sly smile.

"Yeah. your just to Beautiful not to stare at, and dream about." I reply, with love in my eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Blaire asks.

"Do what?" now I'm really confused.

"You say or do something so freaking cute and it's almost imposable for me to not try not and kiss you!"she practically screams.

wait kiss me? I thought she didn't even like me!

"What?" I ask. Reaalllyyy confused this time.

"Ugh. I really like you. ok? and I just don't want to be the one that keeps you from choosing what faction you want to be in. I wnt you to be where you want to be." she looks at me with so much love in her eyes.

"We're almost back to Dauntless..." I say. trying to break the tension.

"See, you did it again!" She say then stands up from where she was sitting across form me, then sits down beside me.

"Wait, you thought that was cute?" I ask.

she gets up again, but this time she sits in my lap.

"Everything you do is cute." She says.

"Please, girl you invented cute." I say.

Then she leans in and kisses me. not a sloppy, weird kiss, but a nice, slow passionate one.

**(A.N) You probably hate me because it's so short, but I have another contestie thingy. **

**OK here it is:**

**If you can guess my age, then I will post ANOTHER chapter tonight. **

**that's three in one night! Are you up for the challenge?!**

**until next time, **

**BYEEEEE**

**EMily4 **


End file.
